


What's for dinner?

by LeeGale



Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: But Mishima doesn't get it, Kinda, M/M, Mishima is an oblivious idiot, Pining, Protag wants to be friends, Sad Mishima, Self-Esteem Issues, he has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: Kurusu invites Mishima over, and Mishima doesn't realise just what Kurusu's intentions are (as per norm).
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695079
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	What's for dinner?

Mishima was distracted from where he'd been checking out a potential request later that night when his phone chimed next to his laptop. He struggled to pull himself away from the information on his screen but managed to, only to be surprised by the text on his phone. It was simple, basic, but made his heart race.

** Kurusu: Meet me at LeBlanc after school tomorrow, around five. **

Mishima blinked in surprise, rereading the message several times as his brain processed what it meant, before concluding that Kurusu had something important to talk about. Why else would he ask Mishima over, right? Although, it couldn't be that important if he wanted to wait until tomorrow... But it was really late, and they couldn't really talk about important business at school, so it made sense to wait that long...

_ Me: Is everything okay? _

_ Me: Is it something really important? _

He sent the messages off, but his heart beat a little harder in his chest. Of course, it was important. Kurusu wouldn't bother with him if it wasn't... Mishima's heart ached at the thought, but he pushed the feeling away, burying it under lies that told him that it didn't matter, that he was okay, that he was happy with just talking to Kurusu... His phone chiming again caught his attention.

** Kurusu: I just want to talk to you. **

Mishima frowned. That didn't answer his questions... He shoved his anxiety into a box and hid it under a floorboard in his mind as he typed out and sent a response.

_ Me: I'll see you then. _

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Mishima arrived outside of LeBlanc at five minutes to five, entering as quietly as he could. The only person in the cafe was a man at the counter, cleaning a cup as he looked up at Mishima.

"What can I get for ya, kid?" the man -Sakura Sojiro, Mishima's mind supplied, remembering the name from one of the very few conversations he allowed that weren't about the Phantom Thieves- asked, tilting his head as he placed the cup he'd been holding on a shelf. Mishima hesitated, but Kurusu appearing at the bottom of the stairs caught his attention. The taller teen seemed... soft, almost, in his too-large jumper and worn jeans, but still managed to look unfairly attractive. Mishima couldn't help but think he should have put a little more effort in, his tight top and jeans being a little too worn. They had been the only clean clothes he had, though, so he didn't have a choice...

"Mishima is a friend of mine from school," Kurusu explained to Sakura, who nodded and smiled slightly.

"Ah, okay." he spoke to Kurusu at first, before focusing on Mishima, "My name's Sakura Sojiro, but everyone calls me Boss."

Mishima hesitated, slightly surprised that Kurusu had introduced him to his guardian as a friend, before smiling and bowing his head respectively.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," he stated, earning an amused snort from Sakura. He looked up, afraid he had done something wrong or weird, but Sakura was rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"Good to know Akira has a polite friend." he smirked slightly before talking to Kurusu, "This the guy you said you were making diner for?"

Kurusu nodded as Mishima frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"Excuse me?" he asked, audibly confused as he looked between the pair, "You... What?"

"I'm making your diner," Kurusu stated, but Mishima continued to look confused, so he expanded, "You said it was your poor week, so I thought I'd help you by making you diner tonight."

Mishima's frown deepened as he shook his head, waving his hands quickly as he spoke, "Oh! You don't need to do that. I'm fine, really..."

"Just take the kid up on the offer. I've gotta head home to feed Futaba now, so you two better not cause any trouble." Sakura cut in, taking off his apron before leaving quickly, flipping the sign on the cafe door to closed as he went. It was quiet for a moment, but Mishima quickly broke it.

"I... You don't need to do anything Kurusu... I don't want to be a bother..." he muttered, backtracking towards the door, but Kurusu moved quickly, gently grabbing his arm and stopping him. He froze, eyes wide as Kurusu smiled slightly at him.

"I need to make some for myself, and I need someone to taste-test a new recipe anyway. It's three birds with one stone," he stated, and Mishima hesitated. If he was just doing it to help Kurusu with his culinary pursuits, it wasn't a bother... right? Kurusu used his moment of distraction to pull him over to the counter and push him onto a seat. He then went around to the other side of the counter, starting on his curry. Mishima hesitated for one final moment before sighing and speaking up.

"Is there any way I can help?" he asked, shifting in his seat. Kurusu shook his head, placing a cup of coffee in front of Mishima with a smile. The smaller teen felt uncomfortable, just sat there drinking his coffee, so he started to talk. He knew that silence with Kurusu could be comfortable, that he'd feel alright with it, but he didn't want to upset Kurusu by not proving his worth, so he started to ramble about yet another target he had found. However, Kurusu cut him off just as the first few words left his lips.

"What kind of movies do you like?" he asked, startling Mishima slightly. The smaller teen hesitated before replying cautiously.

"Uh... Horrors are pretty good, but so are nature or space documentaries..." he stated, unsure as to why Kurusu had asked such an odd question before asking him the same thing.

"Horrors are really good," Kurusu replied, shrugging as he added something to the curry pot, "But I prefer horror comedies."

"Fair enough." Mishima said, nodding and ignoring how his mind was screaming at him for talking normally to Kurusu, telling him he didn't deserve that, "Have you ever seen the American movie series Scream? It's pretty funny. And the first Scary Movie is too. I haven't seen the others in that series, but they're supposedly funny."

"I haven't seen any of them. Maybe we could watch them together?" Kurusu suggested, looking over at Mishima with something akin to hope in his eyes. Mishima hesitated, though, unused to anyone being kind to him without an ulterior motive... It seemed like Kurusu could sense his concern as he continued to talk, "If you have them or some way we could watch them, you could bring them over. I don't have anything."

Mishima settled when he realised Kurusu only invited him so he could borrow the films. That made more sense than Kurusu wanting to spend time with him...

"Sure! I have Netflix, and they should all be on there. I'll have to bring my laptop, but that should do, right?" he asked, smiling shyly and tilting his head. Kurusu made a small sound of agreement and Mishima nodded. It was silent as Kurusu finished making the curry, but Mishima didn't feel the need to fill the void with chatter. Instead, he finished his coffee and watched Kurusu work. He glanced over at the TV, catching sight of Akechi giving a speech. He was saying something about he didn't blame the Phantom Thieves for Okumara's mental shut down... Mishima frowned as he muttered to himself.

"Huh... That's strange..." he was so quiet that Kursusu barely heard him, but he did.

"What's strange?" he asked, plating their food up and carrying it over to one of the booths. Mishima followed, talking as he sat on the opposite side to Kurusu.

"Akechi said he doesn't blame the Phantom Thieves for Okumara's mental shut down. That doesn't make sense with how anti-Phantoms he's been, ya know? It's almost like he's up to something..." he replied before taking a bite of his curry and being thoroughly distracted, Oh! This is really good!"

Kurusu smiled at the praise, ducking his head to take a bite himself. He nodded, smiling growing when Mishima ate his food. They were silent again, Mishima too absorbed in the delicious dish in front of him and Kurusu happy to stay quiet. When they were finished, Mishima smiled shyly at Kurusu, who smiled softly back.

"Thank you," Mishima said softly, tilting his head to the side before realising the time, "Shit! I'm going to miss the last train if I don't leave now! I'm so sorry!" 

He jumped to his feet, repeatedly apologising as Kurusu smiled (again, he almost looked fond...).

"It's okay. Text me when you get home?" the taller said, smiling. Mishima agreed before rushing out of the door. He couldn't help but smile as he caught the train, the expression not leaving his face until he got home, and even then it only dropped because he could hear yelling even from the driveway... Still, his smile returned when he got to his room and realised he had a text from Kurusu.

** Kurusu: Hope you got home safe. **

_ Me: I did! Thank you for diner. I'll make it up to you somehow! _

** Kurusu: Just bring those movies over some time. **

_ Me: Will do! _

_ Me: Night! _

** Kurusu: Good night. **

That night, Mishima fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
